


Haunting Affection

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sunny/Snark- Oh how I love thee, let me count the ways! A 50 Word Drabble Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INFESTATION

**Author's Note:**

> Haunting Affection

Haunting Affection

DISCLAIMER: Well well, here we are again. Okay, buster, let's get this straight: I DON'T OWN DARKWING DUCK. There, we are done here. Okay, love you, good bye. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If you're afraid of ghosts...Well, pooh.

AN: Yes, another drabble series. This time of my friend Ekips' character Sunny, and my character Snark. I basically know there won't be many people reading. And I don't mind. This goes out to my Wifey!

~0~0~0~

"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."  
~Anonymous

~0~0~0~

**::INFESTATION::**

"Um...Sunny, what are you doing here?"

The red-head lagomorph looked at her guest in front of her. Her eyebrows rose in confusion, as she saw the ghost sitting on her couch with a drink in her hand. By what Snark could tell, she had been there for awhile.

"Yummm, vanilla...And don't be silly! I was waiting for you to get back from the office."

The rabbit stared at the fair canine again, feeling even more confused.

"Oh, um, but why? What are you doing in my house?"

"To play Scrabble, obviously. Sheesh. Can't I want to spend time with my bestest friend, play some games, and then watch you sleep in your bed?" She paused for a moment, her scarlet eyes looking into Snark's blue hues. "By the way, you're out of Cocoa Moo. You might want to go pick some more up."

Feeling tired all ready, stressed out from her boss chewing her out about her latest reporting shenanigans, the taller female plopped herself next to her buddy. Her partner in stalking crime. As she saw the fiery haired banshee still grinning her Cheshire cat beam...She felt her own lips begin to curl.

"Heh, all right. You can spend the night. But only tonight, understand? While you're great and all, and love working with you, sometimes I need my alone time."

"Sure sure. Only tonight, I promise. Now come on! We still need to do all the other girly sleepover fun times. Like pillow fights, braiding each other's hair, and talking about the boys we stalked!"

However, that was one of the few promises Sunny broke. One day became a few. And before the rabbit knew it, months had went by. But by then, she didn't mind. In fact, quite the opposite. She had grown to find that it was WEIRD not waking up to a ghost staring at her. Snark had, over time, grown to find that this haunt was the best thing to happen to her. Never did she have to worry about being lonely again.

And then the moment they shared their first kiss...

That blasted Sunny had wormed her way into her heart! But, darn it, she didn't care anymore. Snark loved who she was when she was with the childish canine. And, so in her mind, she figured the other knew this.

"Sweetie, " the darker furred woman said after one of their nightly lewd activities, "I hope you know you're a pest."

Sunny smiled back her usual crazed smile, but Snark had grown to learn to see the warmth behind it. Her phantom fingers stroke the taller rabbit's ears.

"Yeah, I know. But it's only because I love you."

"Good. Because I meant it as a compliment."

And she'd have it no other way.


	2. CAMERA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::CAMERA::**

**::CAMERA::**

"Okay, I think we're all set. I got the the pens and paper. Check. My bag of disguises. Check. Tape recorder. Check. And my wonderful personality? I never leave home without it! Now...Is that everything Sun-Su-?"

_FLASH._

"Hey! You're wasting the film!"

"Nuh-uh! It's only one picture Snarkieboo. I just think you look OH so cute when you're trying to be funny."

"'Trying?'"

"Well...It wasn't that good."

"Besides the point! Now can you PLEASE hand it over?"

_FLASH._

"SUNNY!"

"What? You're even cuter when you're angry."

"Look, woman, we're going to be late."

"Nah, we'll have plenty of time to catch Bushy and Liqui in action."

"But we got to go now. My source tells me they are planning on robbing St. Canard National Bank tonight. I'd like to be there to- MMPH! W-why did you just ki-"

_FLASH._

"'Why did I just kiss you'? Easy! Because you're the cutest when you blush."

"...We're not going out tonight, are we?"

"No. No we're not. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you. All...Night...Long."


	3. DOUBT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::DOUBT::**

**::DOUBT::**

While the beautiful, if crazed, banshee was usually a chipper being...Even Sunny suffered from darker thoughts entering her mind. Sometimes, when she wasn't surrounded by fun and shiny things to distract her, an air of gloom would surround her. Back when the red-head was on her own, it would have just been her lamenting on the fact that no one would ever truly understand her.

However, since finding her love, she had other notions that plagued her mind. Was she good enough for Snark? Why was the rabbit with her, instead of someone with a pulse? Heck, why didn't she try to woo her floral obsession? She knew how her wifey talked, and the canine was sure she could do it. And yet, her she was, with the ghost. Would she eventually grow tired of her antics?

'PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!'

Yet, all doubts would wash away from every smile graced her way. From the way the female lagomorph's warm flesh would set her cool ghostly presence on fire. And from the way Snark uttered her name...

Then all her happiness would return. And life, while dead herself, would be worth it once more.

What? Just because she was a specter, didn't mean she didn't suffer from the same stuff as the living, you know...


	4. TRIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::TRIP::

::TRIP::

"M'kay. I think we're set!"

Snark finished loading up their luggage in the trunk of the vehicle. While a nice model a Firebird, most of the cool effect was taken away from it. All over the convertible's framework were pictures of cartoon characters. Looney Goons, ArachnidMan, and Commander Zim everywhere you looked. It was enough to put most to shame.

The two females, however, thought it was the bee's knees.

The red-head lagomorph turned to her lover. "Anything you think we're missing, Sun-Sun?"

"Ooooooo, what about junk food?" The fair canine hovered in the air from excitement. "Like cheese balls, cheddar crackers, cheese n' a can, and those Styrofoam packing peanuts looking candy!"

"You think that's enough cheese by-products, honey?"

"No…I really don't"

Snark shook her head. "Just get in the car, knuckle head. We'll pick up milkshakes on our way out of town."

"Awww, you're too good to me." Sunny's smile than grew wider. "I call shot gun!"

"NO!"

"Aw, I promise THIS time I won't hit anybody."

"It's not the fact you ran over somebody…It's the fact that the 'somebody' was Darkwing Duck!"

"He got better…Eventually."

The rabbit wasn't impressed. "Still, I'd rather not take my chances. I'M driving. Get in the car."

Pouting the whole way, the banshee did as she was told. However, quickly forgetting she was upset, Sunny was grinning madly again. Sometimes being crazy had its perks, after all. Her, orange flames bounced in merriment, as she couldn't wait to get going. This trip was important, after all. They were going to Duckburg to see the taller woman's family. Her mother had called INSISTING she should get some time off from work to visit. Oddly enough, her boss seemed thrilled.

"Oh, you want a vacation? How long will you be gone?" The hog laughed. "A few days? A week? Never coming back again?"

"You know, sir, you act as if you don't like me around…"

Snark fumed for a moment as she recalled the conversation. That pig of an employer never seemed to appreciate her work. Or, at least, the work she wanted to pursue.

"Um, Snarkieboo, you have steam coming out of your ears. Does that mean it's time for tea?"

"Oh! Er, sorry. But ya know, tea sounds lovely."

"But milkshakes…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. We'll get those too."

"Yay!"

And so they drove on, already seeing the "You are leaving Saint Canard" sign up ahead at the end of the bridge. Snark was feeling both excited and nervous about seeing her folks again. About what her parents would say. She doubt they'd have a problem with the fact she was with a woman; however, the fact she was dead might have been a problem. But hey, with her ghostly woman by her side, she was sure it would be okay…

Right?


	5. APPRECIATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::APPRECIATION::

::APPRECIATION::

Snark walked up the stairs slowly. Feeling as if her whole body was being weighed down by the world. The rabbit dragged herself up the flights, feeling as if she could just drop dead there. Life…Life just wasn't her friend that day.

The red-head just couldn't believe it. She was suspended! FREAKING SUSPENDED! Mister Hogsmean, her oh so beloved boss, had really been aggravated with her that day. Apparently not liking her newest article…

"I just don't get it, Snark! I don't get it! You're one of my best reporters, and here you are giving me garbage."

Wyatt T Snark, the said fluffy being who was currently getting chewed out, looked away from her pig of an employer. While she was pretty tall herself, Hogsmean was even larger. In fact, sometimes the woman would imagine him easily picking her up and throwing her across the room…Yeah, she had odd fantasies.

"But Sir, please, "She began, "It IS a good article. I stalked for months, and went undercover in some not so flattering places, to find all this out. All in my spare time, in between doing the assignments YOU gave me."

"Look here, woman. I sent you to Saint Canard, while you were practically begging me to let you go, because you promised me you'd get some info on the Fearsome Five. And what do you give me? This!"

He threw all the rabbit's hard work onto the floor. All the photos and quotes and itty bits notes she had gathered...

"It IS what you wanted! To begin with, I found out the real identity of the Liquidator!"

The male gave a hearty, if not insulting, laugh. "Oh yeah? 'Bud Flood'? The CEO has been declared dead for a year or so now. That Dakwing guy AND the police have both looked into the case. And the family has already mourned. Why would you want to bring all the pain back up, by saying his killer is actually the beloved father of two teens?"

"But sir" Snark insisted, " he said so himself! And Bushroot-"

"Bushroot? Oh yes, the crazy that you claim is his plant lover."

The dark fur being was really starting to steam. She gritted through her teeth. As she looked her boss into his black and cold eyes. For once, she decided to stand her ground.

"Mister Hogsmean…His is his lover. The lyceum nycanthropus-"

"The what?"

"The plant-duck. Keep up, sir. As you see in the photos, they have been AWFULLY friendly with each other in private. And I even have some statements from those that the know the two. And from what I've personally have seen, them getting down and dirty, they ARE lovers. And I've heard from him, the closest person that we know of the aquatic villain, refer to him as 'Buddy' and 'Bud'."

"Pfft! Let me guess, you got these statements from crazy clowns and guys that talk to light bulbs?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Flames ignited in his eyes. "There you go! A rookie mistake. Not only that, but you have a history. How am I supposed to believe this trash, when you tried to say Scrooge McDuck was having an affair with his accountant?"

"I was right then too! Listen to me, I know what I saw then, and I know what I see now.."

"Yes, from the eyes of a damn horny woman."

"How dare you-!"

"I'm getting tired of this, Snark. It's late. And I'm getting frustrated with your low quality of work. Until I feel like seeing your fluffy cotton tail again, you'll be suspended without pay."

The red haired rabbit felt herself grow dizzy. Her face paled as she looked her boss into his eyes. She…She felt as if she might cry. If not that, pass out.

And so that was where she was. Snark was depressed. Her job was what she was. Er, well, at least a huge part of her. For so many years it was what she used to distract herself from her pain. Her solitude. From the fact that no one appreciated what she did. It had always been like that, a part of her soul. No one thanked her. Everyone assumed that what she did, she had to do. And the fact she went up and beyond to please others around her, that it even effected her time to make personal connections…She had gave her all for her profession. She only wanted to make others see how hard she worked…And then people like her boss was always keeping her down.

"I don't want to live in a box.."

The lagomorph gave a final sigh. She finally reached her door, and she reached for her keys from her pocket. Apartment number 666…How fitting.

Snark opened the door…

"Snarkieboo!"

And was instantly flat on her back.

"Ooooo, I missedededededed you! You were gone all day! And…what was that cracking noise?"

"That, my dear, was my spine."

"Oh, er…Need help getting' up?"

Even through the pain, the taller woman felt her smile returning. Her gloom passing. Her Sunny, her beautiful canine ghost of a woman…Now there was someone who appreciated the reporter. There was someone who literally waited by the door for the lagomorph to return. And that grin. That specially twisted beam of over enthused joy…It was all meant for her.

Snark looked her love in the eyes.

"Sunny...You already did."

And being appreciated by one made up for the rest.

~0~0~0~

"You know, I don't get it."

"Just help me up, bone head."


End file.
